Au bord de la Tamise
by Glasgow
Summary: Pour faire souffrir Holmes, c'est à Watson qu'il faut s'en prendre, quelqu'un l'a enfin compris. Deathfic. Holmes/Watson


Et voilà que je renoue avec les deathfics, faut croire que ça avait manqué à la maso que je suis ;) Pour la petite histoire l'idée m'est venu d'une discussion avec belette2911, où nous étions d'accord que la seule façon de faire souffrir Holmes c'était en s'en prenant à Watson.

Bonne lecture néanmois^^

ooOoo

Holmes déambulait le long de la Tamise, son regard se perdant régulièrement dans les eaux bouillonnantes d'une couleur brune guère attirante. Cela s'agitait là-dedans, conséquence de la fonde de neige récente et des pluies abondantes de ces derniers jours. C'était finalement à l'image de son propre esprit, qui n'avait pas eu un instant de répit ces deux derniers jours. Ce cerveau génial qui s'apparentait présentement davantage à une torture, lui faisant sans relâche revivre le drame, le rendant fou en lui rappelant que sans une erreur de jugement impardonnable de sa part l'horreur aurait pu être évitée. Cela le tuait.

Il avait pourtant tenté de museler ses pensées par tous les moyens. D'abord il s'était plongé dans les écrits de son cher Watson, notes non classées, non corrigées, prises à chaud pendant leurs diverses enquêtes récentes. Contrairement à ce qu'il lui disait si souvent, le médecin avait un immense talent et sa façon de manier ainsi les mots à la perfection aurait dû lui faire oublier le reste. A tort ! Ce vocabulaire particulier, ces tournures de phrases uniques, c'était tellement Watson que les lire lui avait rapidement donné la sensation de se consumer de l'intérieur. L'absence de son compagnon à cet instant s'était faite si forte qu'il avait bien cru être en train de mourir.

Alors, dans un espoir vain d'oublier sa souffrance, sa solitude, il s'était tourné vers la cocaïne et sa fidèle solution à sept pour cent. Il n'avait volontairement pas prêté attention au dosage et avait frôlé dangereusement l'overdose. Qu'importe ! Le plaisir, l'oubli, avaient été au rendez-vous des heures durant, c'était bien tout ce qui comptait. L'espace de quelques minutes il était même parvenu à ne plus songer à ce corps froid allongé à la morgue. Une renaissance ! Qu'importe donc les nausées, les tremblements, la mort probablement à terme ! Il avait eu l'intention de ne plus toucher terre à un quelconque moment, jusqu'à ce que la grande faucheuse ne se décide à le cueillir enfin. Mais c'était sans compter sur Mrs. Hudson qui, dans un élan de sollicitude malaisée, lui avait confisqué la précieuse substance, de même que son révolver avait-il réalisé un peu plus tard.

La logeuse avait jusque-là montré davantage d'attachement pour Watson que lui-même, mais à présent qu'il ne lui restait qu'un de ses locataires elle entendait bien veiller sur lui de son mieux. Absurde ! Et elle n'avait pas perdu patience, même si lui ne prêtait guère attention à ses tentatives de faire la conversation, ni ne touchait à ses plateaux, qu'elle déposait sans faute devant lui à l'heure des repas.

Même Lestrade ce matin s'y était mis lui aussi, passant à l'improviste sous le prétexte de le consulter pour une affaire d'une simplicité telle que même le plus stupide des policiers l'aurait résolu en moins d'une heure. A bout de patience par ces démarches inutiles et dégradantes pour lui changer les idées, Holmes avait perdu son calme. Criant, autant à l'adresse de sa logeuse que du policier, leur envoyant leur inutilité à la figure. Puis il les avait plantés là en leur claquant la porte au nez.

Depuis lors il errait sans but aucun dans les rues de la capitale, comme il le faisait si souvent quand il avait Watson à ses côtés. Et parfois, l'espace de quelques délicieuses secondes il avait la sensation d'avoir effectivement son compagnon près de lui. Un mot doux, un sourire espiègle, un regard tendre… Ces détails que lui-même trouvaient tellement futiles avant de le rencontrer et qui désormais lui manquait tant. Watson, avec son innocence touchante et sa patience sans faille, était peu à peu parvenu à l'ouvrir à la vie, à lui faire apprécier des choses aussi simple qu'une promenade à deux, une conversation sans portée scientifique quelconque, un baisé volé au coin du feu ou la douceur d'une étreinte dans l'obscurité de leur chambre. Et lui y avait pris goût. Au côté de cet amant si atypique, il avait appris à se passer parfois d'enquêtes, de mystère à résoudre, de danger. Ils se complétaient si merveilleusement que cela semblait être éternel, que rien jamais ne devait les séparer.

Il avait eu la bêtise d'y croire en tout cas, ne rendant finalement cette absence que plus douloureuse qu'elle n'aurait dû. L'amour, qu'il s'était surpris un jour à éprouver, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, l'avait rendu vulnérable. Il n'était désormais rien d'autre qu'un humain quelconque en proie à la souffrance. Il se détestait pour cela. Il détestait Watson également pour cela. Mais par-dessus tout il se reprochait le drame. Il se reprochait de n'avoir pas pris plus tôt au sérieux le danger qui s'annonçait. Si son homme l'avait rendu plus humain, meilleur quelque part, il n'avait pourtant rien perdu de son arrogance, convaincu que nul ne pouvait s'attaquer à lui, lui prendre ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Il avait payé cette erreur au prix fort. La vie de John en échange d'un peu d'humilité La leçon avait coûté cher.

La semaine précédente un criminel qu'il avait fait arrêter des années plus tôt était parvenu à s'évader de prison. Durant toute son incarcération l'assassin n'avait eu de cesse de cracher sa haine contre le détective, affirmant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il aurait sa revanche un jour ou l'autre. Raison pour laquelle Lestrade s'était empressé de venir prévenir les deux locataires du 221b. du danger potentiel qui planait sur eux. Informé, Mycroft avait proposé de les faire protéger, leur avait conseillés de se mettre au vert loin de Londres, mettant sa maison de campagne à leur disposition, le temps que la police ne mette la main sur l'homme. Watson avait approuvé l'idée, mais pas Holmes bien sûr. Selon lui l'individu capable de le mettre en échec n'était pas encore venu au monde. Toujours cette même arrogance qui devait causer sa perte tôt ou tard… Ne parvenant à le raisonner, Watson avait finalement agi comme à son habitude, décidant de rester à ses côtés, si concerné qu'il était par son salut, à défaut du sien. Au détriment de sa propre sécurité, parce que c'était toujours ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient.

Leurs investigations pour mettre la main sur le brigand n'avaient rien donné encore. Après une journée particulièrement chargée, les deux hommes avaient rejoint leur domicile avec plaisir, se réjouissant à la promesse d'une tasse de thé et surtout d'une soirée calme à deux. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Le tueur qu'ils cherchaient partout n'avait eu pour sa part aucune difficulté à les débusquer et les attendait tranquillement dans leur salon, une arme à la main. S'en était suivi une joute verbale entre lui et Holmes, ce dernier n'ayant aucun mal à avoir le dessus, se montrant volontiers moqueur. Mais l'autre n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, ne cachant aucunement que depuis son retour à la liberté il les avait espionné et avait découvert avec satisfaction combien son ennemi semblait attaché à son colocataire. Les mots qui suivirent avaient glacé le sang des deux amants. Enfin une personne qui semblait avoir compris comment faire souffrir et donc se débarrasser définitivement du grand Sherlock Holmes. L'abattre lui-même était trop facile, pas assez cruel. S'en prendre au contraire à la seule personne qui comptait pour lui en ce bas monde était tellement plus simple…

Un seul coup de feu avait retentit, suivit de près par le bruit sourd d'un corps qui s'effondre au sol et du cri de désespoir du détective, qui ne s'était plus alors préoccupé de l'assassin. Touché au poumon, Watson n'avait pas mis plus d'une minute à succomber, s'éteignant paisiblement dans les bras de son compagnon, parvenant dans son dernier souffle à le remercier d'être à ses côtés.

Holmes comme prévu par son ennemi, mourrait à petit feu depuis lors. Il n'avait pas demandé ce qu'était devenu le tueur, il s'en fichait. L'idée d'une vengeance ne l'effleurant pas un instant, comme s'il savait d'avance que cela ne le soulagerait pas. Seuls le hantait l'ultime regard tellement serein de John, ses lèvres, au coin desquelles perlait un peu de sang, qui étaient parvenues à dernière fois à esquisser un sourire, comme s'il acceptait ce qui lui arrivait. Ce qui n'aurait guère été surprenant le connaissant. Mais Holmes, lui, ne l'acceptait pas.

Stoppant sa marche une nouvelle fois, il se reprit à considérer l'eau déchaînée du fleuve. C'était beau à sa façon… Et soudain une idée folle s'insinua en lui. Après réflexion il estima qu'entre sa propre volonté de mourir, la force des courants et le poids de son manteau une fois détrempé, il y avait bien peu de chance qu'il ne remonte à la surface. C'était tentant. Terriblement tentant. Lâche également mais à ce stade il n'en avait cure. C'était même probablement la meilleure des décisions qu'il pourrait prendre de toute sa vie. La seule qui demeurait. John n'aurait certainement pas cautionné ce geste, mais John n'était plus là, c'était bien le problème. Hochant la tête avec assurance, il enjamba le muret qui le séparait des flots grondants et se laissa tomber sans un instant d'hésitation. La fraîcheur de l'eau le surpris douloureusement et très vite il suffoqua tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. Mais la sérénité ne se fit pas attendre longtemps, et avec elle l'oubli.

THE END.


End file.
